Death Of Barry Allen
by Jollygreenjeff
Summary: When Thanos snaps, a hole is torn in the universes. Every single universe has half of life removed, instead of just Earth-199999. When Barry, Wally, Thawne, and Trillions of others from Earth-1 are yanked out of reality, how will Team Flash cope?
1. Chapter1

I decided to go for a run to work. I could breach, but I didn't feel like it today. I know I could never hope to go as fast as Barry, or even Nora (absolute loser couldn't even outrun Zoom), but Vibe DOES need to stay in shape. When I got to STAR Labs, I had a bad feeling. It wasn't a vibe, per say, but it most certainly couldn't be felt by anyone who didn't have my powers. Anyway, I started getting my morning coffee, when Barry raced in, carrying Iris in the same way he carried her across their loft's threshold after their wedding.

He was wearing his Flash suit from when he first became a speedster. It was dark red, with an emblem that had a yellow lightning bolt on a red background which was an only slightly brighter red than the reinforced tri-polymer coating.

"Hey Cisco," he said to me in his usual chipper way.

"Someone's going old school today," I shoot at him.

"He just wanted to wear something that doesn't remind him of Nora," Iris explained.

**MEANWHILE, ON EARTH-199999***

Thanos dropped the stone which had been in vision's forehead (who was now laying on the ground, grey and lifeless), into the gauntlet. It was the size of my head, and the color of freshly polished brass, despite being made of Uru. The top of the gauntlet, where all 6 pastel colored stones now reside, was adorned with intricate designs. Then he screamed. From pain, or joy that he now had accomplished his hunt, I don't know. Suddenly, Thor's new weapon started flying towards Thanos who blasted it with an energy bolt, doing nothing to its velocity. It landed in his chest.

"I told you... You would die for that," said Thor, pushing the axe further into the Mad Titan's chest.

"You should have gone for the head."

Then he snapped.

***hello there. I know every time I start writing a fanfic I can't finish it but now I can write consistently because I got an IPad lol***


	2. Chapter2

***Earth-1***

After our little exchange, almost instantly, the Alarm started blaring. Running over to The Cortex's main desk, I saw something I never wanted to see again.

"There wish a break-in at Mercury Labs," I told them.

"He's still there. It's Thawne."

Immediately, Barry got his brand new suit I made for him out of his ring, and sped there, while the rest of the team huddled around. It was at this time when Caitlyn came into the room

"Is everything under control?" She asked

"No it's not," I told her, tears starting to stream down my face. Even after 5 years, getting powers, and that entire timeline being abandoned, I still felt the pain and sorrow in my chest, of my mentor, my father figure, MY FRIEND, vibrating his hand through my chest. I don't know whether it's emotional pain, or the pain felt by the other me before his death at the hands of the Reverse Flash. I don't know if I ever could feel the difference from it. I know he didn't take as much from me as he did Barry, but that doesn't invalidate my pain.

"It's Thawne," I told her and a look of fear, sadness, anger, and a million other feelings started to spread across her face.

Barry's POV--

I ran with all I could as I slid to a stop in the room He was in.

"Barry," He said in his unimitatable voice, as he peeled back the yellow cowl to reveal to me the wild, jet black hair and gaunt face of Harrison Wells; the face he stole. " I know you probably think I'm trying to kill you or something else."

"Oh I don't know WHY the fuck you would think THAT!" I said, my throat full of sarcasm and rage. "Trying to kill me multiple times across multiple timelines, killing my mother in front of 10 year old me, or maybe it's cause you killed my daughter!"

"This is not the time to hold grudges. Something huge is coming. Bigger than anything either of us has faced before. You're going to need my help Barry, whether you like it or not."

As he finished, a device on his wrist beeped, and for once, he looked terrified. He looks even more scared than when he was erased from reality.

"Oh no. Oh god no... He did it. We're too late," he spat. Suddenly he began to fall to the floor, and slowly began to turn to dust. I felt an odd feeling in my arm. Like it had fallen asleep, and been injected with TV static. I was beginning to turn to dust too, but my healing factor was keeping it at bay. I ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs, but something told me I wouldn't see tomorrow.

Cisco's POV--

Barry zoomed into the room and into the medical room. The suit was cut off at the arm, and from that point, down to his finger tips, his arm was fading in between being brown, and normal.

"Something happened to Thawne. He turned to dust. I think he died, and i think it's happening to me too."

"He's stable," Caitlyn said. "From what the cameras saw, we know what's happening is the same. I can only guess what's happening to you is being held off by your healing factor."

Then Barry started to seize and began to slim down. The suit became baggy, and his skin became very thin. The healing factor is working, but it's taking up all of his calories. After about 6 seconds of it, he stopped fighting it. He and the rest of the suit turned to dust. Harry breached over suddenly and the same thing was happening to Jesse and himself (minus the healing factor stuff); they both turned to dust before our eyes.

***hey guys, I think this will be monthly at the most. I already have everything planned out, so it's just a matter of overcoming procrastination and actually writing the thing. ***


	3. Capter3

Before we get into this, Caitlyn speaks "like this" and KF speaks "*_like this_*"

3 months later...

Half of all life throughout the multiverse has been destroyed. When it happened, I studied it for weeks until I found the source; Earth-199999. I figured out there was a huge wave of cosmic energy, and the center was right there. Caitlyn and I are the only members of team flash left. Barry and Harry both got dusted, and Iris dissappeared. We assume she died, but we don't know.

Cait and I decided to go there and see what went on. We got packed, and here we are.

"Are we really doing this?" The brilliant M.D. asked. "*_If whatever caused the dusting is still there, we could be in deep shit_.*"

"We have to try," I said. I then summoned all of my concentration into creating a tear in the fabric of reality itself; the other side emptying out into Earth-199999.

Earth-199999-- Tony Stark's POV

Laying the final piece of furniture down, I Had finally moved everything of mine out of the facility. I remembered one final thing and hung the picture of me and my surrogate son on the wall. He was holding the "Stark Internship Certification" (what a load of hooey. How did May ever believe it?) upside down. I miss him every day. He was the child I never had.

Out of thin air, a weird blue oval thing about 6 ft tall appeared in my living room. An iron mans work is never done; I put on my suit and studied the anomaly. It looked like thick, navy blue liquid was rushing around it. A roughly 29 year old Hispanic guy with long, jet black hair, around my height and a woman about the same age and height, with brown hair and a single Snow White streak appeared in front of what must have been a portal.

"Stand down, weird metal guy," the man said.

"It's gold-titanium alloy nanobots actually, Snape," I said stepping forward, raising my hands and readying my repulsors. In a single second he raised his hands, blasted me with something that disabled my suit, I flew across the room, and I passed out.


End file.
